


IT'S CHRISTMAS

by the_emerald_rose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emerald_rose/pseuds/the_emerald_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy crap. What is this Christmas thing. Jade and Karkat meet to talk about Christmas and how great it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT'S CHRISTMAS

"There is a tree in your house, Jade."

"Yes. Yes there is."

"Why."

"We're going to decorate it, silly!!" Jade pulled the ladder from the other room as Karkat stared at her, baffled. She also pulled an old box, labelled in fancy earth writing, "CHRISTMAS".

Karkat continued to stare, then asked, "Why?"

"Well, what use is there to having a tree in my house if it's not decorated!!!"

"Why is it even IN the house?" he demanded, getting a bit annoyed.

Jade sighed and stepped down from the ladder, saying, "It's Christmas, Karkat. Don't you have umm... Kankri-mas?"

"WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE." Karkat yelled. He then sighed and rubbed at his temples, grumbling, "Followers of the Sufferer would celebrate in the summer, when he was most prominent. The Month of Sermons." He scowled and said, "So glad we don't do that."

Jade patted Karkat on the back and said, "Well, I guess it's like that. It used to be all about "Woohoo, Jesus!" but nope. It's just happy times. And we decorate trees."

"I... gathered." Jade floated up to the top of the tree and began to hang ornaments. Karkat scrambled up the ladder and asked, "Can I... help? I guess?"

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, you can!!" She pulled up a string of garland and said, "Wrap this all the way around the tree!!"

He sighed, then began to wrap around the tree. This was stupid. This whole thing was stupid. He made his way around the tree, grumbling the whole way. Jade, meanwhile, was whistling to herself. As Karkat brought the garland up, he slipped and nearly fell off the ladder. A quick grab from Jade saved him from plummetting to his doom. He blushed and said, "Thanks..."

Jade grinned, showing off her buck teeth, then exclaimed, "You should be more careful, Karkat!!!"

"Yeah. Thanks, Jade." She lowered him onto the ground and pecked him on the cheek, then floated back up and continued hanging the ornaments on the tree.

Once that was done, Jade floated down to the ground and landed next to Karkat. She grinned and said, "It looks great, Karkat!!"

Karkat smiled. Indeed, this adorned tree looked pretty great. He said, "Great. Now we set it on fire, right?"

"What?!" Jade yelped, her ears flaring backwards in anger, "We don't burn the tree, Karkat!!!!"

"Egbe--... John said that you light trees up. Doesn't that mean you--"

"No! You turn on the lights!" She plugged something into the wall, and indeed, the tree seemed to light up and glow. Karkat jumped back in surprise as the tree blinked red and blue and green and purple. She smiled and said, "This is just the beginning."

"The... beginning?"

"Yup!!" She pulled out of wherever she pulled things a small box, wrapped in green paper with images of a large human man with a white beard and a red coat. She thrust it into Karkat's hands and said, "Open it!!"

"I can't. It's wrapped in paper."

"Rip the paper off! That's the best part!"

Karkat furrowed his brow, then tore off the paper as instructed. Revealed was a white box. He pulled off the lid, then removed more paper from within. He pulled out the contents, then looked at them dubiously. He asked, "What... is this strange creature?"

"They're crabs!!!!!!" Jade squealed.

"... crabs?"

"Yup!!"

"... you got me... pajamas?"

"I didn't know what else to get you, so I got you footy pajamas with crabs on them!!"

Karkat stared at them, then smiled and said, "Thank you... but... I uhh... I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay." She smiled and kissed Karkat on the nose, saying, "Christmas isn't for another month. That's plenty of time to go make something."

"... why'd we do it a month early?"

Jade only smiled, pulling Karkat into an embrace and saying, "You really needed it today, Karkat."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Or any other winter season holiday type thing you might do!


End file.
